violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
Bill
William "Bill" Anderson Sr. (born July 10, 1966) is the father of William and Lucy, the husband to Violette, Uncle to Andy, Grandfather to Zachary and the main antagonist of Violette1st's videos. He is usually seen antagonizing, belittling, yelling or sometimes threatening with actions at William (similar to Lee from Oh Shiitake Mushrooms with Leland, Psycho Dad (Jeff Sr.) from McJuggerNuggets with Jesse, DaddyOFive (Mike Martin) with Cody, Angry Grandpa (Charles Green) from TheAngryGrandpaShow with Michael, Francis (Boogie2988) from Francis Sketches and Rants (Boogie2988) with his sister and her boyfriend David, Raging Dad from Team Creed with Cody and sometimes with Evander, David Quire from Wafflepwn with Stephen Quire, as well as sharing traits with fictional characters like Homer Simpson from the The Simpsons, Peter Griffin with Meg Griffin and sometimes Chris Griffin and Stewie Griffin from Family Guy, Eric Cartman from South Park, Eustace Bagge from Courage the Cowardly Dog, Richard Detmer from Chronicle, Bowser from Super Mario, King K. Rool from Donkey Kong, King Dedede form Kirby, Ridley from Metroid, Dr. Eggman from Sonic The Hedgehog, Dr. Wily from Mega Man and Fred Flintstone which causes William to destroy objects. His relationship with William is very poor and he can be seen Bill destroying his objects. Bill usually wants William to get off his Xbox and whenever William ignores him, Bill would turn off the internet which causes William to get really furious and makes him destroy some objects and his temper to rise. About Bill is a greedy, stupid, rude, crude, moronic, short-tempered, stubborn, selfish, reckless, egotistical, and argumentative person who is extremely rude and inconsiderate towards others, especially William. Bill enjoys calling him an idiot on various occasions and showing no concern for his feelings or well-being whatsoever. He even goes as far to say that William needs to leave the house. It also seems that he favors Lucy over William, though this is currently unconfirmed. His catchphrase is "Freaking jerk/dingbat!" He is also very selfish, as seen when he choose to not listen such as when fighting for the bathroom on who should go first, Bill thinks he should always go first and never thinks about other. Bill also doesn't share like when he buys three Big Macs and doesn't give one to William, insisting he eats a donut that was saved for Andy, ruining the family's pancake night by taking all three pancakes for himself, not sharing any of his food/meals to William and especially, when he takes advantage of William supposedly running over his foot when he stole his truck. Even though his foot did not get hurt, he tricks William and Violette into believing his foot is broken so he can relax in his chair all day and get waited on. He's also quite hypocritical, as he often berates William for destroying his objects, even though he's often the one who instigates it, and how he often goes to extreme lengths to destroy Williams, as well as accusing William of showing no remorse for his actions when he himself shows no remorse for his rude and selfish behavior. In EAT MY SPAM!!! (RAGE) when Bill mentioned how spoiled William is when William threw a fit over wanting Domino's Pizza, Bill also mentioned that all William wants is food that's bad for him, but Bill always gets unhealthy food like Big Macs from McDonald's or Burger King Whoppers a lot. Another trait on how Bill is hypocritical is mentioning on how William cares about himself when he chooses to not to spend Family Time with him and Violette and play Xbox in DAD SHREDS SONS GTA 5 DISK!!!, but Bill seems to care about himself too and doesn't care about the family, like when he gets food all to himself and refuses to share on many occasions. An Example includes when he gets Domino's Pizza in DOMINO'S $7.99 DEAL GONE WRONG!!! for the family with his way of getting Tomato and Onion topping pizza which is what Bill likes on his pizzas and doesn't think about how the Family will like it especially with William because William doesn't like Onions and Tomatoes. Another Trait that Bill is hypocritical is when it comes to lying, such as when he mentions that William didn't pack his suitcase for the Florida Trip in SO WILLIAM DOESN'T WANT TO GO TO FLORIDA?!?! (RAGE) or when Violette lies about going to get Milk with William, Bill also lies as well like in DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!! (RAGE) when he lies to William and Violette and the Water Supply Power box being outside of the house just so he can use the shower and lies about things he did by blaming Andy for certain things that Andy dislikes on multiple occasions such as drinking and gambling. Another Trait that Bill is hypocritical is accusing William and sometimes Andy for their childish behaviors such as in when ever they fight/wrestle each other and calling them "Two Little Babies" as Mentioned in SON GLUES DADS BUTT TO TOILET SEAT!!! (Prank) when the two fight by slapping eachother in the car, when Bill acts Childish too, because of how he should have everything too himself like go to the bathroom first and having all the food to himself and not share with others. Bill happens to be impatient and never show any patience in anything. An Example including when he argues with William and/or Andy in over who should use the bathroom first and when either Andy or William get to the bathroom first, he impatiently tells Andy or William get out or hurry up and doesn't want to wait because he thinks they take too long in the bathroom and worried he would soil himself. Like William, He's also very stubborn as he never listens to Violette or William and sometimes Andy and rather does things his way and never takes advice and never stop pranking on William which results him being put in his place, and he says he's not a "fatass" which he is clearly overweight or possibly obese. Examples of Bill's Stubbornness include when he argues about going to the bathroom first on the way home or choosing to go to McDonald's instead of Taco Bell like in SON GLUES DADS BUTT TO TOILET SEAT!!! (Prank), BILL HAS FALLEN AND HE CANT GET UP!!! or WILLIAM AND BILL BATTLE OVER FAST FOODS!!! Bill thinks he should always go first or with his decision and acts like he's the boss of everything and not listening or caring about what the others want. He’s also very irresponsible as he never takes responsibility for any of his actions (Especially when he drinks beer and gets drunk all the time), He usually blames his mistakes on Andy when he’s the one who did it, even blaming Elsie the dog on some occasions. He also never takes good care of his body such as eating unhealthy food all the time or eating lots of food on a daily basis like Big Macs and Whoppers, which explains how overweight he is. He is also very bossy a prime example is in WILLIAM'S DISASTEROUS DRIVING LESSON WITH BILL!!! where he was teaching William how to drive and he kept bossing him around, calling him a jerk, or dingbat which irritated William and Violette and in WILLIAM RUINS THE CAT'S BIRTHDAY where William was making a pizza, Bill kept being bossy with him which resulted in the pizza getting ruined, and in WILLIAM'S PANCAKE COOKING DISASTER!!! where he refused to wait in the living room with Violette and went out to boss William around and almost got attacked by him with a spatula. Another trait of Bill's is that he's incredibly ungrateful, especially when William tries to make amends with him. A prime example of Bill's ungrateful behavior would be the time where he rejected and shoved an "I'm Sorry" cake that William had made for him as an apology for burning his car into his face in "FURIOUS FATHER SMASHES CAKE IN WILLIAM'S FACE". The only time he displayed a grateful behavior is when William give him his $170 Christmas Money to him in William Sacrifices His Christmas Money To Pay For The Window He Broke after William felt bad for breaking his car window to get his Xbox back being locked in the car in WILLIAM SHATTERS CAR WINDOW TO GET XBOX!!! He has also been shown to be quite arrogant. A prime example was in "KID CUTS HIS FINGER OFF WITH CHAINSAW!!!", when he was stopped at a red light while taking William to the hospital. When Violette said they should've called an ambulance, Bill said he was faster than an ambulance, despite not having an emergency vehicle. Bill also has a bit of a cowardly streak, often refusing to take the blame for things that happen that are his fault. He often blames Andy, examples being in KID GAMBLES AWAY $1,200 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!! and KID BURNS DADS PHONE OVER CHRISTMAS COOKIES!!!. He seems willing to blame anyone or even anything besides himself, even blaming Elsey the dog for the events of BILLS GOING ON A DIET!?!? (RAGE). There were some parts where he was threatened with a divorce after he and Andy destroyed Williams Xbox One S while tied up onto a chair in "GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!". This might be a hint that the family is getting closer to family separation. In "DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!! (RAGE)", he was threatened with a divorce again, this time for not turning on the water supply for William. Bill is also very distrustful, meaning that he doesn't show any trust or confidence in William or Violette. One example of this is in WILLIAM'S PANCAKE COOKING DISASTER!!! where Bill states that William is going to screw-up pancake night, showing that he does not trust his own son, much to Violette's irritation. In another video (BILL AND ANDY FIGHT WILLIAM WHILE HES SICK!!!), Bill tells Violette that William is "faking" an ear infection, when in reality, he does have an ear infection, however, Bill doesn't believe any of this. In KID RUNS OVER DAD'S FOOT IN TRUCK!!! (RAGE) when Violette tells the Family she was going to get milk with William wanting to go with her so they can have a Mother and Son bonding, Bill doesn't trust Violette and thinks Violette is lying, because Bill thinks she is taking William out to get GTA 5 instead of milk. Bill is also very immature and childish despite the fact he is a middle aged man as shown in FURIOUS FATHER BURNS PC where he didn't let William and Violette finish watching the video where William burns his dad's laptop just because he didn't want to watch it and burns the PC in a childish way, another example in in SON GLUES DADS BUTT TO TOILET SEAT!!! (Prank) where he gets in a huge fight with William and Andy over the bathroom, and he thinks he should go first. Bill thinks he should have everything to himself and not share a single thing to the family such as not sharing his food, have others go with their choices such as fast foods where he fights with William over him wanting Taco Bell and Bill wanting McDonalds in WILLIAM AND BILL BATTLE OVER FAST FOODS!!!, after Violette's original plan was to go to the Light Show, and acts like a spoiled child with no regard to the fact that they might miss the show. In DAD BECOMES ADDICTED TO FORTNITE!!! after William steals his parent's TV from their bedroom, Bill displays a childish behavior by thinking he should have William's room since his TV is in William's room and thinking because his TV is in William's room he should take William's room and not give it to William until William returns the TV back to him. Bill is shown to be defiant such as when he doesn't listen to Violette or William at all the time such as when Violette wants him to turn back on the water supply to let William finish showering, but he refuses to turn it on for William or when he refuses to listen to Violette when she wanted Bill to stay in the living while William cooks the pancakes, Bill denies her request and continues to check on William to see if he is cooking the pancakes correctly. Relationship with family * William: My relationship with my son is really terrible because he has no respect for me. That freaking jerk shot me in the butt in DAD SHOT BY SON IN BUTT OVER XBOX!!!, ruins my Big Mac moments, pranks me, tries to steal/eat my food, steals my credit card, blows his air horn at me, doesn't appreciate stuff that I buy for him, attacks me like putting a pumpkin on my head and even suffocating me by putting a towel and pouring water on me like he's trying to kill me and he even burns stuff! I mean, what the frick is his problem? I'm also tired of his hissy fits and him being on his Xbox all the time and never spending family time with Violette and I. I need to teach him a lesson! Time for you to learn your lesson you dingbat! * Violette: Our marriage is tense because my wife spoils and coddles William, has given me divorce threats, and even shot me in the butt once in MOM SHOOTS DAD IN THE BUTT!!!. This is why I called her Annie Oakley a few times. She even threw clothes, an air conditioner, and other things off the roof one night in a fit of rage over a simple fan mail video! She screams annoyingly and fast talks which is also annoying. She also likes to blame me for how William acts. * Andy: My relationship with my nephew is good. He helped me destroy William's Xbox in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!! and buried the Xbox in AVENGING DAD BURIES SONS XBOX!!!, but I get irritated with his immaturity. * Lucy: My relationship with my daughter is great too, although we don't spend much time together since she moved out of the house to adopt Zachary. She even helped me get William's Xbox for me to shoot when he chose to play Xbox instead of spending time with us. I also didn't like it when William smashed her birthday cake in her face in KID SMASHES CAKE IN SISTERS FACE ON HER BIRTHDAY!!! * Zachary: He likes his grandpa, but he thinks it's weird that I'm "overweight". * Rest of the family: It's all good. Fan Reputation Bill is without a doubt the most hated character in the Violette1st series, because he is a selfish fat idiot, mostly due to his rudeness, stupidity, stubbornness, recklessness, and his greediness. The peak of the hate was when he infamously tied William up and he teamed up with Andy and they destroyed his Xbox in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. Almost everyone hated it and expected William to get his revenge on him and Andy too since he helped the destruction. William did get his revenge by stealing his credit card and buying a new Xbox in KID SPENDS $400 ON DAD'S CREDIT CARD!!!. However, he is sometimes praised for recognizing that William is spoiled, and is shown to be somewhat cared about by fans, who in some video's comments, express concern over his health. In DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!!, Violette threatened to call the police on him because he wouldn't turn the shower water for William. He is however, and always will be, the most hated character in the Violette1st series. Quotes #"I just want a couple of Big Macs!" #"William, you like those triple cheeseburgers." #"I'm freaking thirsty!" #"No. I want that donut." #"Let's go downstairs, you come in the door and you run straight for the Xbox!" #"Give me a plate, jerk." #"He doesn't wanna listen, he always wants the Xbox first!" #"(In response to Violette asking) YES! HE SHOT ME IN THE BUTT!" #"I'm gonna turn the internet off!" #"You know I eat food before I go to bed." #"All the crap you've done to me? Think about it, burn my car, burn my phone, burn my work tools!" #"Freaking jerk!" (used on multiple occasions) #"Freaking idiot!" (used on multiple occasions, mainly in the earlier stages of the series) #"He started high school this year, I guess he got it from there #"Freaking dingbat!" (used on multiple occasions) #"I don't need a TV now, we're even!" #"Andy, go in the house and get his Xbox!" #"I TOLD YOU I WAS COMIN' IN! GET REKT!" #"Lucy, go up and get his Xbox!" #"That's for all the crap he's done to me, I'm sick of it!" #"If you keep this up, I'm gonna turn the internet off!" #"OK, I'll put it out! (Sprays the hose on William in "GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!") #"He's gonna pay the price for all the crap he's done to me." #"And you don't have to worry about my TV anymore, we're even now!" #"Stop it!" #"There's no way!" #"What did you buy with my credit card?" #"What are you laughing for?!" #"YOU DID WHAT?!" #"You're gonna pay for this one!" (When William breaks a possession of his.) #"I went to McDonalds to buy a couple of Big Macs and a box of Chicken McNuggets, and my credit card was gone." #"It's going back!" #"I want you to fix them!" #"My frickin truck isn't steering right!" #"I'm not buying it." #"Why are the tires low?!" #"HOW D'YOU EXPECT ME TO GO TO WORK LIKE THAT, YOU FREAKING DINGBAT?!" #"YOU ARE GONNA PAY FOR THIS PAL! I gotta call a tow truck to come here and pump up my tires, 'cause my air pump went out! What am I gonna do now?!" #"WHAT THE FRICK IS YOUR FREAKING PROBLEM?!?!" #"No! He's spoiled rotten, I want the Xbox!" #"This is what I get after you burned my car?" #"YOU BROUGHT IT FROM WALMART?!!! With my card?!! AND YOU RAN OVER MY FOOT TOO!" #"You are... Gimme that game jerk! Give it to me! Give it to me jerk!" #"Gimme that box! Gimme that box you freaking dingbat!" #"I'm not buying him an Xbox, there's no way!" #"You gotta give me that Xbox, I'm not buying you an Xbox!" #"And I'm gonna sell it!" #"Get rekt!" #"No way!" #"Listen, I'm driving, we're going to McDonalds!" #"I don't care! He needs to learn a lesson." #"You don't deserve it!" #"He does the same stuff, and it's time to get back!" #"I'm not doing Italian or Taco Bell. I'm doing McDonalds." #"Screw Taco Bell!" #"YES YOU ARE!!!!!" #"WHAT THE HELL, I CAN'T EVEN WIPE MY A*S!!!" #"WHAT ARE YOU DOING?! WHAT IS YOUR DEAL?!" #"That's my frickin phone!! You're gonna buy me a new one!" #(in response to William asking how he feels) "Like sh*t." #"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU DOING? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU!!!!" (While William burns his car) #"The frick- who the fr- WILLIAM, WHAT THE FRICKING HELL ARE YOU DOIN' YOU JERK?!" #"I might have to go to the FRICKIN HOSPITAL!!!" #"I'm serious, I'm gonna poop my pants!!!" #"IM TELLING YOU, IM GONNA SH*T MY PANTS!!!" #"You won't miss the show." #"We're goin' to the hospital after I get a Big Mac!" #"My stomach don't pop, I go to the bathroom." #"I have some pigs' feet but I wasnt in the mood for that." #"Just sit down and eat your frickin' hot dog!" #"If I need you, I'll ring the bell." (While faking a broken foot so he can get waited on) #"Yep, it's hilarious. They really believe my foot's broken and it's not. Yep, I've got them waiting on me hand and foot. Yep, I love it. I'm going to take full advantage of this." #"Thank you buddy. Appreciate that!" #"Don't forget extra cream!" #"What are you talking about?" #"I can't wait!" #"(After shredding the GTA 5 disc) Destroyed! DESTROOOOOOYED!!!" #"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! YOU WON'T SPEND NO TIME WITH US, JERK!!!" #"Look, this isn't about me drinking beer, it's about you being addicted to Xbox and freaking Grand Theft Auto!" #"WHAT ARE YOU DOING? You're gonna pay for these!" #"Get off my freaking pizzas!" #"Let him do it, I dare him!" #"He's definitely gonna buy me more pizzas, you are gonna buy me more pizzas buddy!" #"You are gonna buy me more pizzas pal! You-you are gonna buy my pizzas!" #"You're so full of it! You won't spend more time with us." #"You are so full of it, you're not going out to buy milk." #"You're going to get that baby that freaking GTA 5!" #"She's babying you and that's all you are, she spoils you rotten!" #"WHAT THE HECK DID YOU PUT IN THERE, JERK?!" #"THIS IS MY FREAKING NIGHTMARE!!!" #"You spoil him rotten and it's gotta stop, it's just causing problems in his life by spoiling him." #"What the freak is this?" #"What'd he do? Five dollars!" #"Oh nice (!) Like that's gonna replace the big screen (!)" #"That tree's gotta go I want my TV." #"On that little thing? I don't think so." #"Well, he's not having Christmas til he replaces that TV!" #"That's not replacing the TV I'm sorry." #"I don't care! I want my TV replaced! And I don't want this piece of crap either!" #"Goodness gracious." #"Yes. A gamblin' website." #"Well, who got my information?" #"WHY'D YOU GO INTO MY BUSINESS?!" #"What the frick, woman?" #"I can't believe this crap, freaking jerk!" #"Get him off that Xbox! That's all he does!" #"He deserves it!" #"He's full of it!" #"You better listen to your mother!" #"What, jerk?" #"I gotta go to the bathroom!" #"No! It's my turn!" #"Good luck, pal!" #"Stop being so spoiled jerk!" #"If you don't get your sh*t together, I'm gonna eat that freaking pizza!" #"That sh*t hurts, man. Get away from me, dammit!" #"Ohhhh, my foots killin' me." #"What are you laughing at jerk?!" #"Call the cops on that son of a bi**h. I'm tired of his sh*t!" #"You're gonna have to take me to a hospital, 'cause he might have broken my toes!" #"I ask for a drink of water and that's what I get?!" #"Can't you even listen to us and work with us?" #"He knew I had to go! He knew I was gonna take a shower, so he jumps right in front of me!" #"If he don't come out real soon I'm gonna take care of this problem." #"You'll find out, you better go tell him." #"William, I told you, you have to come out I have to go to work dingbat! Come on!" #"Well, he's gonna pay too! If I'm gonna be late for work he's gonna pay, and I'm getting the shower first." #"I'm gonna turn it on for me not for you!" #"This is parent abuse!" #"My friggin leg is killing me! Help me up!" #"He's gonna pay for this one, he's gonna pay for this one." (While Bill and Violette look at the burnt interior of thecar.) #"They're not my ding dongs. They're not my ding dongs. They're not my ding dongs. THEY'RE NOT MY DING DONGS! THEY'RE NOT MY DING DONGS!!!" #"(Sees William in the car.) Here we go! Here we freaking go!" #"I'm tired of this crap! We gotta start hiding our keys around this place." #"We seriously have to ground him for this, Violette!" #"You think you own this vehicle or something, jerk?! Gimme the freaking keys jerk!" #"You gotta stop taking the vehicle jerk! It's not your car!" #"OWW, JERK!!! NOW YOU'VE HIT MY TOE!!!" #"I've fallen and I can't get up!" #"SCREW YOU JERK!!!! #"NO JERK! THAT'S WHAT YOU GET! YOU WOULDN'T LISTEN TO US!" #"If you don't come down here! I'm gonna eat them, and then you won't eat! #"What the hecks that kid's problem? Doesn't he know we cook dinner and we eat together?" #"All he does is worry about himself you know that." #WHAT ARE YOU DOING JERK?!!!!" #"GOODNESS GRACIOUS KID! FREAKING JERK!" #"YOU'RE GOING OUT TO BUY NEW DINNER PAL! YOU'RE GOING OUT TO BUY NEW DINNER JERK! YES YOU ARE! YOU GONNA SIT HERE AND WASTE MY MONEY LIKE THAT?!! YOU'D BETTER THINK AGAIN!" #"(Sees William burning the burgers.) He's out there wasting all that food! What a freaking jerk! You aren't getting no dinner pal! You've got your wish!" #"He freaking destroyed my cake! Freaking jerk!" #"I am not buying cupcakes, he destroyed my birthday cake so that's what he gets." #"CATS AIN'T SUPPOSED TO HAVE CUPCAKES JERK!" #"Fricking dingbat." #"STOP IT, JERKS!" #"Bring that down here! I want my cake!" #"What jerk would put their cake on the seat?!" #"He's too worried about Xbox, he ain't gonna take care of the animals." #"I'm not replacing it jerk!" #"Is it better? I hope so." #"I make pumpkins ten times better than that." #"He put a freaking pumpkin on my head!" #"I FEEL LIKE A FREAKING PUMPKIN PIE!" #"COME ON JERK!!!!!!" "I GOTTA POOP!!!!" #"Is it my job to babysit the UPS man?" #"I'm not the jerk, he's the jerk!!!" #"It doesn't matter what they say. I'm going first!!" #"I love M&M." #"YOU CALM DOWN!!" (to William) #"TELL HIM TO HURRY UP!!" (to William while waiting for Andy to finish using the bathroom) #"They have flame grilled burgers here and it's not nearly the amount of fat as McDonalds." (while talking about Burger King's whoppers) #"You freakin jerk, you wrecked my truck!" #"Why did you take my truck?" #"You're a freakin idiot, you wrecked my truck, jerk!" #"WOULD YOU SHUT UP, JERK?" #"Because I worked for them and I paid for them and they're mine" (referring to the Big Macs) #"Thanks for screwing my dinner up you little jerk!!" #"She gives you the Xbox and you're so spoiled and you don't deserve... I DON'T CARE!!!" #"HE DON'T DESERVE THIS! YOU SHOULD'VE NEVER BOUGHT HIM THAT XBOX!" #"Well you didn't deserve the Xbox!" #"YOU FREAKIN BROKE IT YOU IDIOT!" #"SO WHAT? I CAN USE YOUR XBOX TO TEST IT IF I WANT TO!" (referring to the TV he purchased from Craigslist) #"I BOUGHT IT. I DESERVE IT!" (referring to the TV he purchased from Craigslist) #"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?? I JUST BOUGHT THIS THING!!" #"Well, I like dessert!!" #"I'm leaving. He's not playing Xbox and that's my TV!" #"YOU KNOW WHAT! HE DON'T APPRECIATE A THING! I GO OUT AND BUY HIM SOMETHING AND THIS IS WHAT I GET!" #"Listen jerk. I stopped by the dollar store but they didn't have shoes so then I went to Wal-Mart and bought the Wal-Mart specials. They're nice shoes though!" #"Don't worry. I will never buy you anything ever again." #"STOP IT! IDIOT!" #"IF YOU THINK I'M BUYING AN 80 DOLLAR PAIR OF SHOES, YOU'RE CRAZY!!" #"THAT'S A WASTE OF $14!!" #"What do you mean 2 pizzas is not enough?" #"Well that's you cause you don't look, obviously." #"You don't appreciate anything. I buy 2 pizzas and you're gonna get some and you're gonna sit there and argue with me. What is your problem?" #"Hey, they can throw the numbers after I go to the bathroom!" #"If you wanna go, I'll let you out right here!" #"I eat so much at the buffet cause I'm trying to save money." #"I'll eat anything, it doesn't matter!" #"I'M DRIVING HERE, DINGBATS!!" #"SCREW THE NUMBERS!!!!" #"SHUT UP, JERK!" #"There's nothing wrong with those shoes!" #"STOP JERK!! GET OUTTA HERE!!!" #"Your crap? What about my stuff?" #"Good luck playing your Xbox without your controller!" #"This is what I get for doing him a favor!" #"YOU FORGOT YOU OWE ME A TV, DON'T YOU? NOW YOU GOT YOUR XBOX!" #"YOU NEVER LEARN, KID!!" #"Such an idiot!" #"I am not going out cookin you pizza," #"I made Spamburgers and they were fine." #"I had Vienna sausages with them and they were good." #"GUESS WHAT BUDDY, YOU'RE GONNA HAVE TO GO TO BED SOME TIME TONIGHT! AND I'M GONNA GET IN THERE!" #"I DON'T CARE!! I'M GONNA GET IT BACK! THERE'S NO WAY I'M BUYING YOU AN XBOX! YOU'RE SPOILED ENOUGH!!" #"I know someone who's on a diet that ate whoppers and lost weight." #"It's not far jerk, SHUT UP!" #"All the crap you've done to me, and you expect me to give you my food? It's not gonna happen!" #"No, I would just like 4 whoppers." #"Yeah, Happy screwed-up birthday!" #"He's had the TV for a couple of hours now. It's my turn!!" #"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE PLAYING FORTNITE!" #"You think that's your TV?" #"Things have got to change!" #"I TOLD YOU NOT TO SWERVE, JERK!" #"Oh stop woman, you couldn't hurt a fly!" (Referring to Violette's pillow attack on him in MOM SHOOTS DAD IN THE BUTT!!!) #"If he was a jerk, I'd call him a jerk!!" (referring to William in WILLIAM'S DISASTEROUS DRIVING LESSON WITH BILL!!!) #"I'M NOT TEASING HIM!! HE'S A BIG BABY!!" (referring to William in WILLIAM'S BIG MAC ATTACK) #"HE WON'T LET ME SLEEP!!!" #"Oh my god!! MY STOMACH'S KILLING ME!!" #"Bullcrap my butt!" #"Little freaking baby!! You don't get your way you just flip out, don't you?" #"HE BROKE THE FRICKIN DOOR, CAUSE HE WAS PISSED OFF!" #"I don't try to ruin everything. You're the one that don't listen!" #"SHE SPOILS YOU ROTTEN. YOU DON'T DESERVE IT." #"You ripped my credit card up. WHAT IS YOUR FREAKIN PROBLEM KID?" #"It's going back!" (referring to the Xbox One S William purchased with Bill's credit card) #"NO, I GOTTA USE IT!" (referring to the bathroom in DAD AND SON BATTLE FOR THE SHOWER!!! (RAGE)) #"I DON'T FEEL GOOD!" #"Just close the door!" #"JERK, frickin, I'M GONNA GET YOU, JERK!!!" #"You're buying it? Okay!! Hurry up, I'm starving!!" (referring to food in HOT SAUCE AND LAXATIVE PRANK ON DAD!!!) #"Now you're gonna kill us!" #"Put your frickin blinker light on, jerk!!" #"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET FOR SHOOTING ME IN THE BUTT AND YOU GLUED MY BUTT TO THE TOILET SEAT!!" #"IF YOU WANT FOOD, YOU GO BUY IT YOURSELF, JERK!" #"I feel horrible, give me the toilet paper!!" #"TELL HIM I GOTTA GO TO THE BATHROOM!!" #"We've got Pepto-Bismol for your stomach!" #"Well, I like dessert, jerk!" #"TOO LATE NOW!! YOU'RE PAYING FOR THEM!" (referring to the Whoppers William ruined in BILL AND WILLIAM'S WHOPPER FREAK-OUT) #"I DON'T GO INTO HIS BUSINESS!!" #"No, go get the plates, lazy!" #"Well, remember the prank you did on me the other day with the Ex Lax?" #"Stop!" #"Make you itch like crazy!!" #"How do you like them paybacks?" #"I'M NOT PICKING NO NUMBERS CAUSE I'M FIRST!!" #"What did you just say!?" (To Violette) #"This was for me!!!" (Bill referring to all 4 whoppers he bought in BILL AND WILLIAM"S WHOPPER FREAK-OUT) #YOU'RE A F**KIN' IDIOT! #I loved it! it was great! I'm really full! #What are you doing?! You're gonna pay for these!! (After William smashes eggs on the Domino's Pizza) #Now you're definitely gonna buy my pizzas, you are! Freaking Jerk! (When William set the Domino's Pizza on Fire) #He could have picked them off! Well that's his problem! (After William burns the Pizza) Gallery Bill mad.png|THAT'S FOR ALL THE CRAP HE'S DONE TO ME, I'M SICK OF IT!!! Billscoldingwilliam.png|WE DIDN'T TEACH YOU THAT S**T!!! BillDaddy.PNG Scarybill.png|And you don't have to worry about my TV anymore, we're even now! billindaytona.png Bill (Father).jpg Bill.PNG|Bill on the phone billtellingandytogo.png|Hurry up, Andy! billimsikofdeezxbonezzzz.jpg|He's gonna pay the price for all the crap he's done to me! billlllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllllll.jpg youarebuyingmeanewhone.jpg nobulbullllll.jpg billwithdagunnn.jpg|Bill with a gun hqdefault (1).jpg hqdefault (2).jpg|YES YOU ARE!!!!! helpbillfell.jpg ihavebillrage.jpg|I'm driving! I'm going first! BILLS_GOING_ON_A_DIET!-!-_(RAGE).jpg IMG_1653.PNG|Rarely happy Bill Williamandyandbillfightingovercake.png|William, Bill and Andy fighting over cake billfidgetspinner.png|Bill with a fidget spinner on his nose Pumpkinman.png|Pumpkin Head Bill Capture.PNG|Pumpkin Head Bill (2nd picture) Billcupcakeface.PNG|"WOULD YOU SHUT UP?!" Screen_Shot_2018-12-20_at_4.36.56_PM.png|Bill on the ground and not being able to get up Screenshot_33.png|Bill Crying Over His Whoppers Do you all like Bill? I LOVE HIM!!! I GIVE HIM AN A+!!! I love him!! I give him an A!! I love him! I give him an A-! I like him! I give him a B+! I like him! I give him a B. I like him. I give him a B-. I like him. I give him a C+ I don't love him, nor do I hate him. I give him a C. I don't like him. I give him a C-. I don't like him! I give him a D+! I hate him!! I give him a D! I hate him!! I give him a D-!! I HATE HIM!!! I GIVE HIM AN F!!! Do you think Bill is a fat-a**? Yes No He's a bit chunky, he'll lose the weight. It's donkey a**!!! This poll was created by Veggieboytoo. Category:Characters Category:Divorce Threat Category:Males Category:Villains Category:Characters hated by fans Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Humans Category:Adults Category:Jerks Category:Aggressive Category:Lazy Category:Directors